Must Love Pain
by KimiEdenia
Summary: There are three things that I, Jane, know to be true. First, I am a vampire, and this being named Paul is a shape shifting wolf. Second, there is a rather huge part of him that wants to kill me, and the feeling is mutual. And third, he is indescribably and irrevocably in love with me. Crap. (Adopted story from GonnaBeFamous101)
1. Chapter 1

Must Love Pain

KimiEdenia

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. This fic was originally owned by GonnaBeFamous101, and I was granted permission to adopt it. You can still find the original, it has the same title.

**Author's Note**: In the original fic (somewhat a contradiction, lol), Alec and Jane have a different cause of death that I decided to use here too. So yeah, I know they were burnt at the stake, but here's a different take on that. Also, several elements are not exactly the same, but very very similar, including a villain.

* * *

Prologue:

**_ There are three things that I, Jane, know to be true. First, I am a vampire, and this being named Paul is a shape shifting wolf. Second, there is a rather huge part of him that wants to kill me, and the feeling is mutual. And third, he is indescribably and irrevocably in love with me. Crap._**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Vampire

**JANE**

Jane was disappointed. However, only the slight pout of her lower lip indicated such emotion. She wouldn't want to show such displeasure regarding the decision of one of her Kings.

The supposed-to-be-battle-of-the-century ended in a disappointing stalemate. They hybrid was deemed to be harmless (although an absolute freak of nature, in Jane's humble opinion), and so the trip that the whole of the Volturi (even the ever hidden wives) ended up being a big waste. There was only one casualty, Irina of the Denali coven, who had jumped into conclusions before actually making an accusation. As much as Jane loved seeing heads roll and bodies burned, the fact that she wasn't able to torture the vampire positively irritated her.

And Jane had been so looking forward to inflicting some pain.

She could smell and hear the wolves, and she tensed slightly. They were behind the vampires, although the large russet one was in front with the hybrid. She would never admit her fears to anyone, except her brother who was there when it happened.

It has been hundreds of years since that little.. incident.. yet Jane could still remember the pain. The fangs, the claws, the way they shredded flesh and broke bones.

She took a deep breath, and she reached for Alec's hand. She could feel him stiffen up too, and she gripped his hand tightly. The twins let the fear wash over them, and slowly disappear.

"Are you alright, sister?" He whispered, and Jane had to smile. Always the more caring and thoughtful one. But she cannot show weakness. Never again.

"It seems like we would have to return to Voltera empty handed" Aro said, with that arrogant smirk of his. Jane would want to someday command as much presence as her King. She idolized all three of them, and hoped someday she can be as ruthless as Caius, as composed as Aro, and as, and she refuses to let anyone know this last one, as compassionate as Marcus. The sullen King, although mostly forlorn and depressed, has always treated the twins like they were his own, and for that, she appreciates him greatly.

The Cullens and their allies cheered, and Jane rolled her eyes at their stupid merriment. Such simple minded beings she really had hoped to eliminate. Watch them simper and cower and die for their digressions against the rules.

"Il temp di tornare a casa, la mia famiglia! Affrettatevi!" Master Aro said loudly. And so the Volturi, guards and all, left the snowy clearing, while their enemies cheered.

The Volturi congregated at a hotel in Port Angeles, one that they owned. They would have swam all the way back home to Italy, but they couldn't leave their private jet here. Jane sat on the floor of the room she shared with Alec. Her brother was currently dusting off their cloaks and hanging them neatly in the cabinet, when there was a knock on the door.

Without looking at the peephole, Alex opened the door to let in Felix and Demetri.

"I would have gotten you a fur coat, little one" Felix growled, as he sat on her bed, his weight shifting the mattress "The big red furred one."

Jane chuckled, patting Felix's arm "It's fine, I don't think you can get rid of the stench."

The large guard chuckled, joined by Demetri and Alec.

"If that other hybrid hadn't come, we would have faced quite an amazing battle" Jane said with a loud sigh. "How I wish to have ripped off that shield's head."

"But you are not strong enough to rip off anyone's head when they're not incapacitated." It was Demetri this time who had an amused glint in his eyes. "And neither can Alec."

"If we ever get into a fight, little ones" Felix said, addressing the twins, who were now pouting at the obvious observation "Let me handle the shield. I'll rip her head off, and nothing would be able to stop the two of you."

"Of course I'll help" Demetri quickly added "They would be sure to protect her for she is such an asset."

Jane smiled, this one the sincere one that she only showed to a select few people, and all but one of those few were currently present. "You'd do that for us?" She asked them in that sweet voice.

"Of course, little ones" Felix said, patting both their heads. The twins looked at each other, before jumping up, intending to hug the bigger guards. But before they could wrap their arms around them, there was an urgent knocking.

"My Children!" It was Master Aro, and Master Aro got priority over hugs.

With vampire speed, Alec opened the door, letting in their three masters.

Felix, Demetri, and Jane stood up and bowed in respect, while Alec stood beside his sister.

"Wonderful, all of you are here" Master Caius said, sitting down on a chair, crossing his legs. "Shall I tell them?"

Jane looked at him curiously. There as a gleam in his eyes, the one usually found when he was inflicting a form of punishment. Jane frowned slightly, wondering why such blood lust was evident in him.

But of course she would never question it, or else she might be sent to Chelsea, their resident psychiatrist.

"They'll know in due time, brother" Master Aro said, giving the blonde king a dismissive wave. "For now the four of you must get ready. Tomorrow you are to accompany us to the Cullens."

Jane managed not to gag visibly, how she hated them so.

"Of course, masters" It was Demetri who answered, and the four of them bowed in agreement. Maybe this was the opportunity Jane was looking for. They did make a treaty with the wolves without informing the Volturi first.

* * *

The run to the Cullen's home wasn't as long or as boring as Jane assumed. The tall trees of Forks fascinated her, dwarfing even the tallest vampire she knew. They jumped from branch to branch, scaling boulders and clearings, all gracefulness and silence.

When they arrived at the home, the seer was already outside, as if expecting them. Jane narrowed her eyes, while the seer, with her wide smile, ran inside calling for Carlisle. Unlike her, he came out of the house with much apprehension. She could also see the rest of their little family, including a mangy wolf, currently a tall russet skinned young man.

Felix nudged Jane "Look, little one, your rug!"

Jane fought back a giggle, she needed to look intimidating, but she did spare her brother a smile. Alec and Demetri, on the other hand, let some chuckles through, getting the attention of the big blonde meat head. Jane glared at him as he puffed out his chest. He was big, yes, but Felix would be able to decapitate him before he could touch any of them. And with that, Jane's smile grew sinister, and she was quite glad to see the effect it had on the Cullen brood.

Master Aro approached the Cullen patriarch, with his arms open, while the blonde Cullen met him half way, flanked by his mate, the seer, the mind reader and the stupid shield. Jane had to roll her eyes, they truly did not trust the Volturi, when all the Volturi did was uphold the law that protected their kind.

She hated how high and mighty they thought they were.

"Sister" Alec said, standing close to her, he was looking pointedly at the members of the Denali coven. It would seem like they hadn't left yet. Jane give them a small smirk, that infuriated the eel. She really did enjoy tormenting people.

She was having so much fun in taunting them, that she hadn't noticed the stares that came from Masters Marcus and Aro, and the Cullens they were currently talking to.

* * *

**EDWARD**

The coming of the Volturi really did not surprise them, for Alice had already warned them. What she didn't tell them, however, was the purpose of her visit. Although her positively giddy attitude already indicated that she knew exactly why they were there.

Edward thought about reading her mind, but she cast him a glare so deadly that it could have rivaled Jane's and so he didn't.

Speaking of the demonic child, she was with the three kings, along with her brother and the ones named Felix and Demetri. He watched Aro, the ever giddy master, approach the house, while Alice called for Carlisle.

"I'm going with you" Esme said quickly, before Carlisle could go out.

"Us too" Edward said, pulling Bella along with him. He knew that his wife would rather stay by Renesme, but the twins were present, her shield would definitely be needed. He knew Nessie would be safe with Jacob, and that Emmett and Garrett would be near if they needed back up.

"Carlisle, old friend!" Aro said, in that weird enthusiastic way he always had.

"Aro, old friend" Carlisle answered, in a much curt manner. They hugged, or rather Aro hugged him, and stood face to face. "I thought you had gone home to Voltera."

"Oh we were on our way" Aro said, flourishing his hands as he spoke "But I realized something that I should have implemented, as the law of the Vampiric community." Edward could feel his positive giddiness, and he decided to dive into his mind.

His eyes widened "You want someone to watch Renesmee?" He voiced loudly, and Bella gripped his arm tightly "You don't need to do that."

Aro chuckled "Of course nothing gets past you, my boy, but actually we do require that. Just for a few months, just to see if you're" freak of nature, Aro thought and Edward snarled "little bundle of joy can be as in control as you claim she is. Add to that, you have to watch a newborn." he gestured to Bella "Your coven technically has two newborns with probable control issues." He spoke with less flourish this time "Of course, as Caius has told me, we do not need your permission to implement this. However, Marcus informed me that there is nothing with being cordial" He smiled, showing his pointed teeth "So we went with the" slight pause "polite method."

"Must you?" Carlisle asked, apprehension clear in his voice and thoughts, so Esme placed a soothing hand on his elbow. Edward found it amazing that those who are mated for life need no words or thoughts to express distress and comfort. He knew that was how he and Bella was, especially since he really could not read her mind.

Edward could feel Bella tense up beside him, and so he copied Esme's actions.

"Of course, just for a few months" Aro said, this time with his flourish back.

"Can we chose who watches her?" It was Alice this time, and if Edward was human, his neck would have snapped at how fast his head whipped to look at her.

But Alice still refused access to her mind, by instead reciting Hamlet in her mind.

Aro's smile faltered "I had intended for one of my guards, Heidi, to be the watcher." His mind faltered to a tall voluptuous female, in a tight red dress, and Edward was so glad he was the only one who can read minds.

"Oh no we don't want her, we want Jane." Alice said, pointing at the little witch.

They haven't been paying attention to the guards, and that was when Edward noticed that they were just standing there, talking. If they hadn't been wearing dark heavy cloaks, they would have passed for a normal group of friends, albeit Felix's hulking form dwarfing the other three around him.

Aro fought back a choke, and Edward was quite surprised at his current line of thoughts "Janie?" Much more at the blatant use of a nickname "You want my Janie?" It looked like he was going to attack, and was indeed thinking of doing such, but Marcus reached a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Brother" Marcus said "Maybe it would be for the best."

"But- but-" Aro's giddiness was absolutely gone now "Jane!"

At hearing her name, the fair haired twin removed herself from her group and approached them. Edward could feel the hate emanating from her, the desire to just hurt someone, and he shuddered.

She bowed "Yes Master?"

Aro shook his head "No" he told Carlisle "No, Heidi will be your guest to watch the hybrid. Jane and Alec are needed for another assignment."

Jane thought that she was to be sent to get Heidi, and Edward had really hoped that was the case.

"Why her?" Bella hissed at Alice, and Edward felt the same way. Jane, just watching with her stoic face, was a bit confused.

"Jane" Aro spoke up "Take your brother and fetch Heidi for us, if you please. You can stay with your mistresses, only Alec needs to return."

Jane nodded and was about to turn to leave, when Alice spoke up, "We want Jane!"

Silence.

But Edward could hear so many thoughts, most of them apprehension and concern, and it was giving him a headache. He could hear Felix contemplate charging, and so he gestured for Emmett who jumped down from the house, walking over to stand by Alice.

"Why her?" Kate shouted from where she stood. Edward could hear the anger in her, and was glad that Jasper was standing near her to send some calming feelings.

"Because" Alice said determinately "She must stay with us." And yet Edward could still not hear her thoughts. Jane, on the other hand, was confused.

* * *

**JANE**

She was quite confused for she wasn't sure about what was happening. She was supposed to get Heidi, but the seer was adamant about something.

"Jane" The seer said, in a somewhat sincere tone "We want you to stay here instead of Heidi. To watch over Nessie to prove she's really harmless."

Jane's eyes widened, and that was when she realized what they had meant that she must stay. What control she had over showing any displeasure disappeared, and it was with a loud and shrill voice did she shout "What?!"

"Alice has a point" the giant meathead said smugly, "Little witch here won't be able to do anything with Bella's shield, and she's such a tiny thing to actually hurt anyone." And as if to add insult to injury, he bopped her nose.

Bopped her nose!

Jane growled, but before she could attack the big lug, Felix shoved him aside, forcing him to the ground. Alec and Demetri were right in front of her, also poised and ready to attack.

"Don't you touch her" Alec growled.

Jane had to smile, her ever loyal brothers.

Felix growled when Emmett stood up, crouching so he can take him down again if need be. The Cullens were now also standing, and although the Volturi were stronger, they were outnumbered. Even the mangy wolf phased, snapping his jaws at them.

She hugged Alec from behind "I refuse to stay" She said defiantly, turning her button nose up at all of them.

"And I refuse to let her stay!" Master Aro said, and Jane was glad that he had stood up for her.

"Heidi would be perfectly capable here" Master Caius said "Jane is one of our guards, she has her duties in Voltera."

But Master Marcus, the usually quiet, spoke up "Jane, dear." He gestured for her to approach him, and so she did, her head low, with a petulant pout.

"You must stay here my child" He said, in that tired old voice of his "I agree with Alice, you must stay. I had recommended you to Aro earlier, although he is still clearly reluctant."

Master Aro shot his brother a glance "Not this drivel again, Heidi is more fit for this task." But Master Marcus shot him a look, and so he sighed loudly, and shook his head "But if it must be, then it must be. Jane, we want you to watch the little hybrid for a few weeks, maybe a few months."

Jane looked up at her kings with such dismay in her eyes, did they not want her anymore? Why aren't they fighting harder to refuse? Was she truly useless because of a shield?

"It is settled" Master Caius said loudly "If we talk about this more, I am sure I would get a migraine."

"But... but... but..." She was pretty sure if she could cry, she would be crying now.

* * *

**EDWARD**

So much surprising things have been passing by Edward. First was the petulant pout that Jane had. The collective thought of his family, including him, though it was actually kind of cute. Very unlike the witch that they actually know her to be. Second, the three other guards who seemed to be too determined to protect her, when everyone present knew that she could inflict unbearable pain with just a look. Even if Bella was there.

The second was the shrill way Jane shouted. It sounded so unnerving coming from her, and he felt a twinge of pity at how she really did not want to stay. Third was the internal conflict almost everyone was having at the distress of the fair haired vampire witch. Even Bella was feeling sympathetic. And finally, the sudden display of displeasure she was showing, shocking the Cullens. Although the Volturi seemed to be unnerved by such outrageousness.

"But I don't understand!" She was screeching now, "I'm one of the Volturi guards! Don't you like me anymore?"

The three kings were clearly aghast, mostly Aro "My dear, why would you even think that?"

Somehow, Edward knew Jane would be crying now if she could. He tried reading Marcus' mind, he had said he had suggested this set up to Aro already, but all he could get was thoughts in Latin. Old and dead Latin.

"It's not that at all, Jane" Aro said trying to approach her, but she backed away seething.

"Then why why why why why why why?" Her shouting escalated into just one long languid scream, that echoed through the forest, and everyone winced with their highly sensitive hearing. The scream lasted long for she didn't need to take any breath, but once she stopped, she was huffing in anger.

"Are you done, my dear?" It was Caius this time, who was rubbing his ear with one hand, while holding a phone that Edward was surprised he had back to his robe.

Jane, with that pout, nodded, her fists balled up tightly beside her. Edward noticed Alec stand nearer his sister, followed by Demetri and Felix, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then it is settled" Caius said, returning the phone to some inner pocket of his robe "I've already sent word to Chelsea, they are bringing your things over."

As if on cue, two guards wearing dark grey cloaks came, bearing large trunks. They were followed by Heidi, who wore the tight dress that was in Aro's mind. She sauntered over to Jane and handed her an envelope.

"From the mistresses" She said, handing her the envelope. With just a nod, Jane slide the envelope in her cloak, keeping her head low.

He could hear pity in Heidi's mind, wanting to stay instead of making the younger looking vampire do it. Edward was pretty shocked now at how familial they were to each other, treating such a deadly being as Jane as if she was a child to be protected.

"Wait!" It was Esme who spoke this time, and Edward was glad someone still had semblance of reason. She stood in front of the door, barring the grey cloaks to proceed, with Kate and Garret right behind her.

"We have to clear up a room for her" His adoptive mother said defiantly. Edward heard his family groan, except for Alice who was already upstairs and clearing up his old bedroom. If he didn't have the cottage with his family, he'd hate what she was doing.

"All clear!" Alice shouted from his window, waving wildly, and with that Esme let them in.

He then noticed Jane, who sat on the steps up their porch, while Alec, Felix and Demetri stood by her. It took less than a minute for the two grey cloaks to deposit the trunks, and now they stood beside Heidi again. He made a mental note to buy Bella a red dress the next time they go shopping.

* * *

**JANE**

She didn't care if her enemies are there, all she cared about was how she was being shuttled here. She was confused and hurt and just disappointed at the current turn of events. She fingered the letter from the Mistresses, wanting to have said good bye to them personally. She was pretty sure at least Mistress Sulpicia would voice her concerns about this.

She watched grudgingly as Heidi stood by the grey cloaks, while Master Caius gave her further instructions.

"I do not want to do this" She said, when her brother and Demtri stood by her.

"Maybe I can stay with you?" Alec said, as Carlisle and Master Aro approached the three of them.

"We would rather it just be one of you" Carlisle said, trying to sound diplomatic.

"Furthermore, we require you" he gestured to Alec "for another assignment. It would have been for the two of you, but matters have made it quiet impossible." Master Aro said. Jane puffed out her cheeks. That would mean that Demetri would be out of the question, since whatever assignment it was would require Demtri.

But Felix, on the other hand.

"We need to get clear with the rules" Carlisle said, sitting besides Jane.

She stiffened. No one sat so close to her, no one but Alec or Demetri or Felix, and she felt awkward sitting right beside someone she considered an enemy.

"First of all, we will not harm you, unless you do something to us first." Carlisle explained "Some of my children might try to provoke you, but we will make sure they won't do anything to you, as long as you agree to the same."

Jane scoffed "I am here to watch the hybrid, not eliminate anyone. I know my instructions." But Carlisle had to smile at that statement. It was true though, she was here to observe and report, she will only fight if they start it.

Or if they get on her nerves, which is likely, but Carlisle does not need to know that.

"You have permission to protect yourself, my dear" Master Aro said, giving her an affirmative nod.

"We do not hunt humans here" Carlisle continued.

Jane's eyes bugged out as she whipped her head to stare daggers at him. "You want me to drink animal blood?"

Master Aro, thankfully, spoke up "Maybe we can do a compromise?"

Carlisle shook his head "There will be no compromise, old friend, it is stated in our treaty with the wolves. We will not harm any humans."

Jane felt sick, even if she cannot get sick. Wolves. Treaty with the wolves. They were friendly with the wolves. She shuddered.

She noticed the mind reader nearby, and so she started reciting some German folk songs.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Edward knew this was awkward for the family. The Denalis, including their new member Garret were sitting around the dining table, while Esme tried to talk to them to calm down. Bella was guarding Nessie, fuming madly at what they were agreeing to do. Jacob had taken off to inform the other wolves of the recent happenings. Jasper and Emmett stood by him on their deck, watching the stubborn little vampire, while Alice was upstairs, trying to convince Rosalie this was for the best.

Whatever Alice saw, she still refuses to show Edward. He would have to talk to her properly later.

"Well then, it is time for us to depart" Aro announced, standing beside his king brothers. "Alec, Demetri."

Edward watched as the two of them reluctantly left Jane on the steps, where she still at in absolute defiance.

"Wait!" Caius said, and Jane's face perked up. Edward heard her thoughts, she was expecting that they changed their minds and that they would go home with her. He felt bad for he knew what Caius was thinking of.

"Where is Felix?"

Jane shrugged "I have no idea."

The three kings looked at the younger vampire, with her arms over her chest as she sat petulantly on the steps.

"Jane" Caius said with a strict tone "Where is Felix?"

Jane ignored him and instead examined her nails. Edward tried to listen to her thoughts, but all he could get was nursery rhymes in German. He really should have studied languages, it does seem very useful.

"Young lady you better bring out Felix right now before I do something you would not like." Aro said, sounding much like a parent scolding a child.

"Hmph" Jane said, turning her head away "You're making me stay here and won't let me keep Alec with me, so I'll just keep Felix. He'll be my bodyguard."

Jasper and Emmett chuckled at the spoilt child before them. Who would have thought that Mean Pain Jane could be so stubborn and childish?

"Jane, dear" Marcus said, "Come here."

The young vampire sighed loudly, and reluctantly walked up to the ancient vampire, stomping her feet as she went. He patted her on her blonde head "There is a reason for you to stay here alone, my dear, Felix needs to come back with us."

She bowed her head and pouted, nodding solemnly. "Felix!" She shouted, and Edward was surprised to see the big guard jump out from his window. He saw Alec gather Jane in a tight hug, and at once he felt sorry for the twins. It would seem that this is the first time they would be separated for a long length of time.

Edward watched as the Heidi and those in grey left, followed by Caius, Marcus and Aro, each of the kings giving Jane, and Alec who still had not let go of Jane, a tight hug. Until only the three guards and their house guest were left.

As Alec hugged his sister, his red eyes sought Edward, and at once, he felt rage.

-Hurt my sister in any way, and I will come back and end you and your family- He read Alec's thoughts -Remember that, mind reader, do not underestimate my fury.-

He acknowledged this with a subtle nod.

"Be safe, Janie" he told her, giving her a kiss on her cheek, as Demetri joined in the hug. The tracker whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

To Edward and his brother's surprise, Felix also joined in the hug, enveloping the smaller bodies in his bulk. All but the top of Jane's head disappeared in this show of unusual compassion from the usually dour guards. "If you need anything, little one" Felix said, patting her head "Just give us a call."

"Is anyone else creeped out by this?" Emmett whispered to his brothers.

Jasper and Edward had to agree to that.

Finally, the three of them released Jane from their hug, and with Alec giving his sister another kiss, they left, blurred figures leaving in the foliage. Edward felt the tug of pity again, for she looked so small and alone without those three flanking her. However, it only lasted a second as she turned to face them, back straight, and face defiant and stiff.

Alice bounded out of the house "I'll show you your room!" She said enthusiastically, pulling Jane in. Jane cast him a look of absolute hate as she passed by, all the while imagining his demise.

"This is going to be interesting" he told his brothers.

"Tell me about it" Emmett said, running a hand through his hair "My angel is furious. She wants us to burn the witch."

Jasper scoffed "Alice plans on doing something worst." He looked at them forlornly "She wants to take Jane shopping."

* * *

**JANE**

She had been set up in the mind reader's old room, as explained by the seer. She sat on the bed, quite an unnecessary furniture since they don't sleep, with her back straight. She was glad that the seer, or rather Alice, left her alone as soon as she got in the room. The girl was nice, as Jane hated to admit it, but she was far too perky for her patience. She had taken care of hanging her Volturi coat in the closet, so now she only wore her black dress. She decided to unpack, but with her vampiric speed, she was done in less than two minutes. And so with that, she sat on the bed, her feet dangling.

She had the letter from her Mistresses in her hand, and with one sharp nail, ripped it open. Inside were several large bills, a Visa, a Mastercard, a fake ID, a black American Express, and a letter. She smiled, she really wished she got to say good bye to them.

_Dearest Jane_, the letter read, _We are deeply saddened that you would be separated from us for some time. Our husbands have assured us it would be temporary and short, but just in case it exceeds the length that we desire, here is a paltry compensation. Feel free to use the credit card as much as you desire, as long as it does not involve buying any form of ranch or farm. The one you have in Australia, the one in New Zealand, and the two in Sweden are all thriving, you do not need another one. _(Jane had to giggle, for she knew the Mistresses actually loved the furs and feathers and wool her farms produced, besides, she co-owns them with Alec so it's not entirely just her fancies being fulfilled.) _Be safe, little one, and remember that we are just one phone call away. Your Mistress Sulpicia, and Mistress Athenadora. PS. Corin sends her regards and wishes to let you know she will maintain the cleanliness of your room while you are away. _

Jane was very thankful for them. She would hate to come to cobwebs and bugs, such a hassle to get rid of. She tucked in the contents back to their envelope, and hid it in the folds of her cloak. She pondered about purchasing a laptop or a cell phone, just something she can use to contact Alec without having to ask for it from the Cullens. She wasn't one to enjoy technology, but they did have their conveniences. With a loud sigh, she decided it was time to meet her temporary house mates.

As she descended the stairs, she heard the crackle of electricity.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Coming in the house, they were met by loud shouts from the kitchen. The three of them rushed in, seeing Kate, her hands flashing electricity, and Jane, standing on the other side of the dining table, staring angrily at her.

"What's happening here?" Carlisle shouted, coming out from his office. Esme and Garrett were both trying to calm Kate down, while Rosalie and Tanya stood in front of Alice, preventing the smaller vampire form helping Jane.

"We should just kill her now!" Kate shouted, pointing at Jane "She's a heartless bitch!"

"Are you still mad because of Sasha, or is this because of Irina now?" Jane said, her voice leveled, with a hint of sharpness. Kate made a lunge, but Jane was quick and evaded.

"You have no idea why Sasha made that child, we had no idea. You didn't even give her a chance to explain!"

"And that is why you're alive!" Jane was shouted "Do you understand? We did that, to protect you."

She grabbed a chair and threw it at Kate, who broke it before it could hit her "We did that to protect you. That child decimated a whole village in a night. They would have been upon your coven in the morning, burning each and every one of you. What do you not understand? Rules were made to be followed, rules were made to protect. Whether you believe it or not, I am here, on orders, in an effort to protect my family."

Edward felt Jasper tense up, and in hearing the thoughts of the empath, he knew that what Jane was saying was sincere. She really thought they were doing the right thing, no matter how ruthless.

"Kate" he said, getting the attention of both women "Enough."

Alice took the opportunity of the momentary distraction to pull away a reluctant. They went upstairs again, and Edward heard the door slam.

"We came here to give our lives for your daughter, and you want to harbor her would be murderer!" Kate shouted "We are your family, Edward!"

Edward cringed, he knew Kate was feeling betrayed, her thoughts voiced it out loud and clear.

"What Jane said is something she believes to be true." Eleazar said, coming in the kitchen. Edward never even noticed that he and Carmen were not around. "Jane may be cruel at times, but the girl only does what she believes would benefit not just the Volturi, but the whole of our kind. She is more misguided than evil."

This seemed to calm down Kate a bit, although her eyes still flashed anger. "I don't care if that witch was brainwashed against her will, she killed a child. She killed my mother." She turned her attention to Edward "How can you be so sure she won't kill your daughter?"

"How about the fact that Bella isn't here, and you weren't in pain?" Jasper said, standing besides Garrett "She's not even in the house right now."

"She is in their cottage, with Carmen and Nessie." Eleazar affirmed. "She left when we saw Jane enter the house."

Kate let her hands fall to her side, and Garrett took her in his arms.

"Letting her stay here is not the same as accepting her" It was Carlisle who spoke this time, ever the diplomat "Our loyalty still lies with your family, however, we are choosing a path that avoids a war between both sides."

Tanya laid a soothing hand on Kate's arm "I think we should go now, we don't want to miss our flight."

Kate nodded silently, letting Garrett lead her outside.

"Do not worry" Eleazar said, speaking to Carlisle "She will understand this is for the best." He looked up at the direction of the stairs "Sometimes, I wonder how it would have been if another coven had found the twins." And with that, he followed his family.

* * *

**JANE**

The seer lead her back up, and much to her chagrin, decided to stay. Jane did her best to ignore her, instead focusing on looking outside the wide windows. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed the view. It was so different from what she would see in Voltera, the dismal and snowy environment was serene to her, calming.

But even with such a scenery, she was still fuming. How dare that eel? That attack was unprovoked. She should have fought back, she knew the shield wasn't there. A little dose of pain would have done her good.

She watched as the Denalis come out of the house, followed by the Cullens, bidding their good-byes, and once again she contemplated in sending an ounce of pain at the blonde eel. But before she could draw a conclusion, the seer threw open the window and waved down.

"Good-bye!" She called out "Please don't hesitate to visit us soon!"

Jane could only gag at how chipper this pixie is.

"Hey Jane" The seer said, turning around to face her "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

That smile the seer had was sincere, and Jane was taken aback. Wasn't it just a yesterday that they were facing each other for a battle to the death? And now she wants to take Jane shopping? She thought back to the black American Express with no maximum limit.

Jane shrugged "Sure."

The seer squeeled, then turned around to look out the window again "But first, you need to meet the pack!"

"The pack?" She asked, already fearing what it implicated.

"The wolf pack. We have a treaty with them, so they must know how many and who of us will be hunting around the lands. So come on down when you're ready!" And with that, she bounded down the stairs.

Jane felt the fear creep up again. She could smell them through the open window, and she could only watch as they broke through the trees, snapping, growling, large wolves. If she had a heart, it would have probably skipped a beat.

* * *

And that is chapter 1. I would have been finished with chapter 2, but it's already 1 am so that will have to wait. Again, feel free to check out the original story, it's pretty awesome.

And again, I'm not a big twilight fan, I just really really like Jane, and the wolf pack (though I think that's pretty clear at my story history, hmmm). Read and review if you please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wolf

**PAUL**

He hated imprinting. The whole facet of being so enamored by one and only one being was beyond him. He hated the fact that the only thing stronger than the Alpha voice is the Imprinting. As much as he had wanted to kill some vampires yesterday, it doesn't change the fact that they were only drawn into that stupid would-be-battle if it weren't for Jacob's imprint.

He disliked the girl and what she represented. If it were up to him, let them kill their own kind, and then the pack would deal with those who still stood as a threat. Probably the rest of the Italian ones, they seemed formidable.

The only imprint pair he could stand were Sam and Emily. No one can hate Emily, and Sam did not go full on love slave whenever she was around. They were civil, unlike Jared and Kim who could not get enough of each other. He found so many scribbles on Kim's notebook, Mrs. Cameron, Mr. and Mrs. Jared Cameron, enough to make him hurl. He considered Embry and Rachel, they acted normal most of the time, although Embry was a little too infatuated for his and Jacob's taste. Of course, this never bothered Jacob now because he was too busy with his own imprint.

And who could forget the child imprints? From Jacob, who's little Nessie looked eight although she wasn't even a year old (absolutely freaky, in Paul's humble opinion), and Quil and Claire.

He scoffed to himself. If Quil wasn't so nice, he'd tease him endlessly for being such a cradle robber. Still, it was freaking humiliating.

"Woah, what's with all the negative aura?" Embry jokingly asked him, sitting down at the table. He answered him with a grunt, reaching for the blueberry muffins.

They were at Sam's house, after passing out from celebrating too much, although having such a feeble victory, and Emily was already preparing breakfast. If Paul imprints, he wished it would be someone much like Emily.

It was then Jacob suddenly came, running in the open door.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, eyes frantic. Paul just shrugged, and as if on cue, Seth and Leah came in, followed by Quil, Collin, Brady and the new pups.

"What's wrong, Black?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs.

Jacob sighed "A member of the Italian coven is staying with the Cullens for a while. To watch over Ness." he announced.

"How could they let him stay?" Leah demanded "They drink from humans, that breaks the treaty!"

Paul felt the same way, he could feel his anger bubbling already. The Cullens were definitely pushing it.

"They do" Jacob said, sounding tired, and for a second he felt pity that he had to imprint on such an anomaly "Carlisle promised to make sure she knew the rules. He said she'd be reluctant, but that she'll follow them."

"So the vampire's a girl?" Seth said, grabbing himself a muffin. Out of all of them, Seth was the most comfortable around vampires. Paul wasn't sure why, but he attributes it to the fact the kid is too nice and too good natured for his own good.

"Yeah" Jacob said, rubbing the space between his brows "Her name is Jane."

"Charming, another piece of scum in our wonderful town" Paul muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it" Jacob said, finally giving in to the smell of muffins, for no one can say no to Emily's cooking. Leah tried, but failed miserably. "They call her Pain Jane."

Everyone laughed, except for Jacob. "Pain Jane?" Quil questioned, between chuckling.

"Laugh all you want, she has one of the darkest cloaks of the Volturi." Jacob said "She can make you feel pain with just a look."

Silence.

"Come on then, the good Dr. Carlisle insists the packs meet her." He said, gesturing for them to follow. Hesitantly, most of them stood up to do just that.

"I'm not going" Paul said, having been one of the two who remained seated.

"Oh yes you are" Sam said, using his alpha voice.

Damn alpha, Paul thought, as he stood up against his will. His movements were not his anymore, and he was going with them to see the leeches whether he liked it or not. Leah, who also sat down, made no motion to move until Jacob gave her the similar order. The two of them glared at their alphas, indignation, and unable to say no.

Once outside, they stripped and phased, running off to the Cullens. Paul loved the feeling of phasing, just the raw animalistic instinct that surges through him. It was an amazing sort of primal high. If he was alone right now, he would howl out loud.

But soon enough, they were at the Cullens. He hated the smell of leeches. He would tolerate them, but it doesn't mean he won't gag each time he's forced to mingle with them. They padded into the clearing. Edward greeted them and let them in the shed, where they had kept several of their clothes from yesterday's would-be battle. Leah went in first, and when she was back to being a girl, they all filed in and changed. Their modified treaty allowed them to come and go as they pleased, same as the vampires, so at least they had a good place to keep some of their clothes in.

"You ready for this?" Seth said with that good natured humor of his as he pulled on his shorts.

Paul snorted "More than ready to just rip her head off." Which inspired laughter and calls from the rest of the pack.

They went out to Leah who was standing, staring up at the window. "I think I just saw the leech" She said, pointing "but she left pretty quickly.

"Let's do this then" Sam said, leading the way in the door held open by Edward.

"So we heard you had a house guest." Seth said, approaching Edward. The ever so good natured Seth.

"Yeah" Edward sounded tired too, if a vampire could get tired.

With another loud snort, he filed in with the rest of them.

* * *

**JANE**

She watched as the wolves came, watched them go in the shed, the smallish grey wolf first, then a girl with bobbed cut coming out. Jane closed her eyes and sat on her bed again. The wolves. How she wished she had Alec with him. Or Demetri or Felix. Just someone she can hold on to.

She counted slowly in her head, trying to get the images of gnashing teeth, tearing flesh, searing pain. She tried clearing her mind, remembering her twin, remembering her brothers. How once they all ran to Paris to Disneyland, and how angry Masters Aro and Caius were, but they had to get Master Marcus those Mickey Mouse ears. Of course, in the end, everyone was just rather amused with the display.

She ended up smiling at the memory, and only the knocking woke her up from her reverie.

"Come in" She said automatically, in that polite manner that her mother had taught her.

The door opened to reveal Esme Cullen, who smiled at her with that motherly smile. "Hello Jane" She said, and Jane stood up and gave a slight bow. Esme looked flustered, as much as a vampire could "No need for formalities, sweetheart."

Jane, albeit straight-faced, was taken aback. She wasn't used to being addressed with such kindness from her enemies.

"The packs are here to meet you." She said softly, waiting by the door.

Jane took an unnecessary gulp of air. "Okay" She said, following Esme down stairs, watched her disappear into what she assumed to be was Carlisle's office. She saw Alice on the couch, eyes glazed over. Jane found her quite a curious specimen, mostly because of her sudden and unexplainable surges of the future. It was a fascinating gift, and she can see the appeal.

Of course, she still thinks she's way too perky for her own good.

Jane decided to stand by the glass wall, away from the door where the mongrels would enter through. Alice finally shook her head, once again gaining clarity. "Jane" she started "You might not want to stand there."

Jane cast her a look, as if daring her future sight, and all Alice did was shrug.

The door crashed open, and Jane felt a twinge of fear at the chance that the wolves have gone berserk and decided that the whole set up was pointless and would just rather eliminate her then and there. But instead, it was the mind reader, leading in a group russet skinned youth with similar cropped hair cut, and the girl with the bobbed hair. They looked human, however she could still smell the stench in them. And oddly, none of the males wore a shirt. Sure, they were toned beings, but is that really a reason to be running around half naked in the frigid weather? Vampires don't feel the cold, but at least they don't make prance around in thin to almost nothing clothes, gathering the attention of normal humans. Maybe Heidi, but still.

She noticed the mind reader glancing at her direction, and so she once again started reciting German songs in her head.

"Hey Alice" One of the tall boys said, waving brightly at the seer.

"Heya Seth" Alice greeted back, with her own more enthusiastic wave. "Jane" she said, turning to Jane "Meet the pack."

She was forced out of politeness to acknowledge their presence, so she held her head high "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Jane, a representative of the Volturi."

"Jane, this is Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, Chris, Eric, Jonathan, Joseph, Leah and Paul." Sam said, standing in front of his pack "My name is Sam, and I think you've met Jacob."

He gestured to the tall boy beside him, the one that Felix promised to skin for her. It took all her effort to not smile, her lips remaining a grim line. While Sam was introducing them, each member gave her a nod or a wave of acknowledgement, except for the girl and the tallest of the boys.

"Leah, Paul, don't be rude" Jacob spoke up, although he himself is clearly at odds with her being there.

The girl looked up and waved, with a very sour frown on her face. Jane liked her already, absolute sarcasm.

The boy, or rather, man was toned like the rest of them. He was brawny, comparable in size to the big blonde lug and Felix. He looked up, and their eyes met, brown eyes. He nodded to her in greeting, but stopped short once he realized he was looking straight into her crimson eyes. Several different emotions ran through his face: shock, disbelief, love, caring, and finally full blown hate.

Pure uncensored, unadulterated hate.

"No" he murmured, sounding so dazed and confused "No."

He started shaking, and the others around him dispersed. Sam tried reaching for him, but in an instant, Paul was gone. What stood was a massive wolf with dark silver fur, so much larger than his already massive human form. His dark eyes stared at her.

And then, he lunged. Jane was too shocked to move and he hit her head-on, the force of the impact sending them flying through the glass wall, shattering it. They landed on the snow, a few yards away from the house. When she looked up, it was back into those deep dark eyes, as he snarled, clearly intending to bite her neck off.

Her masters did tell her can protect herself.

And he did attack first.

* * *

**PAUL**

Rage was coursing through his body. He was staring down at the face of a leech, a beautiful angelic faced leech with the reddest eyes he has ever seen. He wanted to kill her, but the urge of just taking her and riding off into the sunset was keeping him at bay. He could feel the imprint connection thrumming like a guitar string, and as much as he refused to accept it, it was a pleasant feeling. He could stare into those eyes forever.

But those eyes narrowed, and those pink lips curled, "Pain" she hissed.

And it was pain he felt.

It was overwhelming pain that caused him to fall off her, writhing in pain in the snow. It felt like fire was coursing through his veins, and at the same time, all his bones breaking. He howled in agony, and he tried to implore her with his eyes to stop. But all he could find in those (beautiful) crimson eyes was fury.

She stood in front of him, her fists clenched on her sides, staring at him as if intending to kill him.

As sick as it was, Paul wouldn't mind being killed by such an angel. How he so hated imprinting. He would kill her, he swore, bite her neck off and burn her body.

The pain only stopped when Alice approached Jane, hugging the girl with one arm, while the other held a vase. Jane shook her head and kept her head down, letting Alice lead her back inside, while Paul panted on the ground. He hadn't even noticed he was phased back, not until Sam threw him a pair of shorts, looking at him with disappointment.

"I'll kill her" he promised Sam as he pulled on the shorts.

"No you won't Paul" He said, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Jacob came out, carrying the little hybrid. "You couldn't kill your imprint" Jacob finished for him.

The little girl's eyes grew wide, and she clapped her hands "Another imprint! I have to tell Jane!" She tried jumping off Jacob's arms, but the new alpha held her tight "No, no Nessie, it's Pauls' job to tell her."

Paul's heart leaped to his throat. It was true, she was his imprint, he needed to tell her. His whole damn world now revolved around her, as much as he hated it.

"Then she probably would never find out" Seth said, carefully stepping over the broken glass.

"I'll give it a week" Jared said, following suit "I'm pretty sure he won't be able to resist that tug.

And Paul knew he was right, he could actually feel that tug already, imploring him to go and take her in his arms and just.. and just... and just... Disregarding the fact that he had already ripped a pair of shorts once that day, he phased again, howling loudly before running back to the reservations.

* * *

**JANE**

Jane was shaking. Alice led him her up the stairs, setting her on the big bed, the seer keeping her arms around her, whispering soothing words that just go by pass her.

She was furious, just positively furious, and she wanted to kill that big wolf. She wanted to kill him, then skin him, then make fur hats for her brothers. She'll keep the head, mount it on her wall so can use it as a target for darts.

Yes, she desired to eliminate the one named Paul. She didn't care if she was there to just observe and report, she will have Paul's head!

Alice finally stood up to leave, when she heard the howl. It was sad, and at the same time angry, and how she hated that howl. Her fury was once again rekindled, and she stood up, intending to find him through the window and make him feel that kind of pain again.

Then suddenly, she felt calm, and she sat back down on the bed again. She looked up to see the empath standing by the door, and she shot him an angry glare.

"Stop manipulating my feelings!" She snarled at him.

But all he did was shrug, and left her there. How she hated everyone in this house. She fumed as she walked to close her door, but stopped when she saw a tiny little head of red look back up at her.

"Hello" the little half breed said.

Jane looked down at her "Hello."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Jane raised an eyebrow "I am fine, thank you for your concern."

It was quiet for a moment, as the child looked down at her feet, then at Jane's feet, then back up to her face "Want to play cards?"

Jane looked down at her, she remembered the child was just a few months old, but at the rate of her growth, she would be taller than Jane in a few years. She hated that fact, she hated the fact she had to stay to watch this abomination, but the girl seemed nice enough.

Sincere even.

"Sure" She answered, making the little girl smile. "Let me just change" She said, gesturing to her clothes. The kerfuffle in the snow had ruined her favorite black dress. She would have to have it dry cleaned as soon as possible.

The girl nodded enthusiastically "I'll meet you downstairs then!" She said happily, and Jane watched her practically bounce all the way down the stairs.

That was when she noticed the tall blonde female was watching her from the doorway of another room.

"I don't care if you're just being nice." She growled at Jane "If you do anything to Nessie, I'll rip your little head off." And she slammed the door behind her.

Jane, after making sure no one else was around, stuck out her tongue at the direction of her door "Blllleeeeeh" she intoned, before going back to her own room. Or rather Edward's old room where she will have to stay until the little hybrid is really deemed to be harmless.

She decided to wear what Heidi called street clothes. She found a pair of her rarely used jeans, a black tank top, and a large grey sweatshirt. She took off her mary janes, setting them aside. She would need to clean and polish them later. She had found a pair of flats in her trunk, a nice pair of blue ones.

She was about to walk out the room, when a glance at the mirror made her take a second look. She looked casual, normal, except for her eyes and her hair still in its tight chignon. She pursed her lips, and figured, why not.

She quickly took out the pins in her hair, shaking it off loose around her shoulders. Her blonde hair had a slight curl to it from being tied tightly, and finally she decided she looked normal enough. With a loud and very unnecessary sigh, she stepped out of the room and went down the stairs.

She was greeted by the sight of the hybrid, shuffling cards on the coffee table, with her fur coat right beside her. The mind reader was there too, and he had an amused smile on his face at her thoughts. She shot him glare, before returning her mind to a collection of songs. After this repertoire, she still had several. She watched as his face screwed up like he was constipated, and she smirked smugly, sitting across the little half breed. To her relief, there was only one wolf left, the one that seemed too attach to the little girl.

The glass wall was being surveyed by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, who both had amused expressions on their faces.

"Are you feeling alright, Jane?" Carlisle asked, as his wife walked to the kitchen, the cordless phone in hand.

"Yes, thank you" She answered curtly. He gave her a nod and a kind smile before following his mate, and Jane felt the guilt about the broken window. She decided she would pay for the damages, the Mistresses did give her more than enough.

She sat down on the floor, across the little girl, only the coffee table between them. Jane noticed that the vase was back on its normal place, the seer having removed it before the wall came crashing down.

The fur coat twitched, and Jane fought back the urge to taunt him. Remembering the massive wolf that just attacked her, she also fought back a shudder. She wondered where the shield was, surely she wouldn't let her little girl out of her sight like this.

"She's out hunting" the mind reader said, grabbing a magazine "With Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." She cast him an angry glare, and at once returned to her German songs. She hated how she had no privacy, especially in her own thoughts.

"Do you know how to play Go Fish?" The half breed asked, with those big round, childish eyes.

"Of course" She said, with a smile.

The fur coat and the mind reader (rapist) gave each other a look.

"My name's Renesmee, by the way" The hybrid said as she divided the cards between them "But you can call me Nessie."

"From the Loch Ness monster?" Jane said amusedly, and the little girl nodded "Rather fitting."

She could see the mind reader and the fur coat tense up.

"Is it because I'm a half human, half vampire?" She asked curiously, innocently at the implication of being such an abomination of kinds. Jane could have lied, to torment the adults present, but she wouldn't want to hurt an innocent's child's feelings. She wasn't that cruel.

"No, because both of you like playing Go Fish." She said this with an amused wink, and the little girl named Nessie giggled.

Jane decided this set-up isn't be so bad.

* * *

**PAUL**

He ran ahead of them, grateful that Sam isn't using his Alpha voice. He needed to clear his head, he needed to find some sort of rhyme and reason for this. He had imprinted on a leech. A leech!

She looked so beautiful though, so breathtakingly beautiful. Even when she was terrified, all he could think of were those nice pink-

-Paul!- It was Jared -Dude, gross!-

Paul snarled and snapped at him, as he continued to run. Of course he knew it was gross! She looked like a child, for goodness sake. How old was she when she was turned? Plus the fact that she was a blood sucking leech that can inflict pain with just one long stare from those beautiful impossibly red eyes.

He could hear Jared, Collin and Brady pretend to gag.

He wanted to gag too. His lifeline on Earth, his reason to live, his (and he shuddered visibly at this) his mate, was a vampire.

He felt the anger surge through him again, and he stopped running, instead howling loudly to the gods of the old and new, his ancestors and hers, his heritage and her coven. He hated such conflict. And yet, at the same time, he desired to run back and hold her.

-Paul- It was Sam, the large wolf standing in front of him. -I think we should talk to the elders about this.-

Paul shook his furry head.

-We have to, Paul, red eyes.- Sam said.

Beautiful red eyes.

-Maybe this is an exception.- Jared added, and Paul knew what he meant. An exception to the rule, the one where no one can harm imprints.

Paul turned sharply, pinning the much smaller wolf down, snarling. How dare he threaten her? How dare he even think about that? He snapped his massive jaws at his friend, who tried to get him off, but only Jacob and Sam were bigger than Paul, and all Jared could do was whine.

-Stand down Paul!- Sam ordered, and at once, Paul moved away from Jared, and laid down on the grass, forced to stay there and just growl. Jared stood up, shaking his fur, casting Paul a look of pity. With that, the other wolves left, leaving him and Sam.

-We have to tell them.- His alpha once again said. -Come on.-

And once again, Paul reluctantly followed the command. Not because he didn't want to tell the elders about this unusual imprinting, but because he wanted to run back all the way to the Cullens. He needed her. To kill her or hold her, he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Almost to the part where the original left off, sorry about all the extra padding, but it will play into action soon enough. I should work on the other fic now. Never thought I'd enjoy writing Twilight fics.. Hmmm... Pardon OOC-ness btw


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Problem

**EDWARD**

Their game dragged on well into the night. Bella now sat beside him, watching as their little girl played a rousing game of Go Fish with her would be killer. He could feel the tension in his wife as they both watched this odd display of camaraderie.

At first, when Bella came in, it looked like she was going to kill Jane. He couldn't blame her, he was thinking the same thoughts. But seeing how comfortable Nessie was with Jane, she decided to just sit and watch. He had explained what happened with their glass wall, and she just shook her head in dismay. She did know about Paul's uncontrollable anger. They were just glad that Jane didn't show him her equally uncontrollable rage.

Or maybe it was just an alleged rage? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't get it" she whispered to him, as they watched Jane laugh. She won again, and Nessie pouted at her. They had decided to bet on candy, and a sizable mound was already on Jane's side, although she always got a lot less than what Nessie would offer up.

Even Jacob seemed at ease, sitting behind Nessie on the couch, helping out their daughter when needed. Plus she looked so normal, wearing not the heavy cloak or the black dress, but casual clothes. Jeans! He never thought he'd see a member of the Volturi in jeans, much less Jane.

"Isn't she some ruthless killer?" Bella asked him in a hushed tone.

That was what he knew of her, it was what everyone knew of her. Pain Jane. Ruthless, heartless Jane. It was a reputation built upon years and years of torture and stories passed on from vampire to vampire. The witch twins of the Volturi, Jane and Alec. And one of them was in their living room, playing Go Fish, and smiling and giggling at winning a chocolate bar.

Edward was quite sure it was a sign of the apocalypse.

"I can't always read her mind" he whispered back "She keeps on singing foreign nursery rhymes. But when she forgets to do so, she seems sincere." He shook his head "She really is enjoying this time with Nessie."

Bella looked at him incredulously, and he was once again taken aback at how beautiful his mate was. He kissed her chaste on her lips.

She smiled, and shrugged, returning her attention to the game between the children (or rather the child and a very old vampire that still looks like a child) "Maybe she's not as bad as everyone thinks she is" She whispered back "But if she tries one thing, I get to burn her."

Edward chuckled, hugging his wife tight around her waist.

"So why do you think Paul went berserk on her?" Bella asked, gesturing to the wall. They had taped it shut with a tarp, since Mr. Newton, the repairman, couldn't come any earlier than tomorrow afternoon.

Edward shook his head "I tried getting their thoughts, but everyone's was too jumbled."

"I can tell you why" Jacob said, standing by the two of them "But you can't tell Jane."

The couple looked at each other, then back to their guest who seemed to have won some butterfingers.

"Why?" Bella whispered.

Jacob cleared his throat, like he was unsure of how to say what he knew. So Edward did what he would usually do in these kind of cases. If he was drinking something, he would have sprayed it out already.

"He imprinted on Jane?" He hissed at Jacob.

The wolf nodded, looking a bit relieved for he was unsure of how to say it out loud. "Paul, well everyone, was just shocked."

Bella choked back laughter "He actually imprinted on Jane?"

"Yes" Jacob said, sounding solemn.

"Do you think this is why Alice wanted Jane to stay with us?" Edward asked both of them, and Bella's eyes widened.

"It has to be! She was so adamant!" She whispered back

Jacob nodded again, his eyes darting back to the other two, still oblivious "And you can't tell her because Paul has to tell her."

"But this is so good" Bella said, practically ready to shoot up and be the bearer of awkward news "Just make sure I'm there when he tells her, I want to see her face."

"Tell me about it," Jacob said with a crooked smile "I've been hoping he'll burst through the tarp and profess his undying loyalty and love to her."

"Shall I look for the camera?" Edward added, mischief in his eyes. He admitted to liking this sort of companionship, not just with his mate, but also with Jacob. Yes, it was awkward that the wolf was his future (shudder) son-in-law, but them not being rivals showed that they had the same sense of humor.

In all honesty, they got along quite well.

* * *

**JANE**

She could see Nessie was already close to falling asleep. Turns out, being half human still required the REM cycle. She needed to note that and include it in her report. Speaking of reports, she wasn't sure how often they needed her to send word. Nessie's development happens quickly, and so she wasn't sure if she was required to send a report daily or only when a significant event happens. Jane really needs to get a laptop, along with a cellular phone.

The afternoon hunting party came back earlier, with the tall blonde giving her another death glare, while her mate gave her an amused one. "Hey shortie" he had said, in a really condescending tone, and Jane fought the urge to punch him in his smug face. The seer and the empath came next, with the seer giving her a sincere smile, while the empath went upstairs without sparing her another look. Finally came the shield, who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

The shield looked at her, and she stared back, crimson to golden.

And they were still like that for a minute, unblinking, unmoving. Until Nessie realized she won with a loud shout.

"Gimme your snickers!" she said, almost bouncing off her seat.

Jane chuckled "Of course" and handed her the candy bar. She still had a bigger mountain of candy, not that she ate them. She liked her sweets, but Alec was the one with the sweet tooth.

With that, the shield walked to her mate, sitting beside him, a little off the ways from them.

And that is where they were now, watching the game.

Jane hated to admit how relaxed she felt in this atmosphere. She played games back in the Volturi castle, with Felix, Demetri and Alec, but there was always this dismal air floating around. Demetri used to speculate it was Mistress Didyme's ghost and Master Marcus' aura, mates forced to spend eternity apart. But of course, there were no ghosts, and Master Marcus, although positively dour, was not as dismal as everyone thought. She loved her home, but cedar plank floors were a lot more comfortable than hard stone.

She noticed the fur coat walk up to the shield and the mind reader (rapist). As interested as she was to what they were talking about, she was here for a job. And so she observed. Nessie, turns out, acted more human than vampire. She blinked normally, breathed with functioning lungs, and had normal bodily functions. Twice she got up and excused herself to urinate, and several times had asked the fur coat for a glass of water, and finally a glass of milk. (Which the fur coat did willingly, she must know more about this odd relationship).

But even with these seemingly human qualities, Jane still noted her golden eyes. So the little hybrid still requires blood. Not too fascinating, since it was something that the Masters had speculated on, but at least it's something to report about.

Finally, Nessie yawned loudly, getting the attention of her parents.

"Okay kiddo, it's bedtime" The shield said, gathering her daughter in her arms.

"Yes mommy" Nessie said groggily, fighting back the urge to close her eyes.

She looked down at Jane, who stared back at her, unblinking.

"Do you mind cleaning the cards up?" She asked, and Jane was surprised. She thought the shield was going to throw a few verbal punches at her.

"Of course" she managed to say, before the shield gave her a wary smile.

"Good night Janie" Nessie said "Good night Jakey."

"Good night Ness" The fur coat said, giving the groggy child a pat on her head. And so mother and child left for their cottage. The child had mentioned it earlier, and said that she would love to invite Jane for a sleepover, to do makeovers and stuff. Obviously, she figured such a childish thought would never come to fruition.

The fur coat stood by the door, bidding the mind reader good bye and good night. He also cast Jane a glance, and she once again got ready for some form of snark. But once again, was surprised when all he did was give her a tight smile.

"Good night" he said, and Jane gave him a nod "And I'm sorry about Paul. He didn't mean to scare you."

"Hmph" she said, turning her nose up at him, her lips pursed tightly. She looked away from his amused grin, focusing on the tarp instead, forcing her mind to not think of that fur hat "I was not scared." She said petulantly "I was merely taken aback because he came at a surprise attack."

She heard him chuckle as he left, and she wished to once again have Felix there to skin the mutt. Or Demetri or Alec. Just anyone. For her mind now moved back to the snapping teeth, mouth bared, the feel of claws on flesh.

The rancid breath.

The feeling of helplessness.

And then she remembered the mind reader (rapist) and reverted to singing songs in her head. Now in Chinese.

She spared him a glance and noticed that he was too preoccupied with fixing the tape around the tarp. Feeling relieved, she gathered up the cards, setting the deck on the table, and gathered her share of the candy bars, adding some more to Nessie's smaller pile. Without any more words, she went up to her room.

She dumped the candy on the desk, and sat on the bed. What do the Cullens do at night? Vampires require no sleep. If she was back in Voltera, and when there was no assignments from the Masters, she and Alec would watch the stars. They would mark the movements on a giant star chart in the library. Or they would watch a movie or two, with Felix and Demetri. She really did miss them so. But they weren't here, and she was getting a bit too antsy not doing anything.

* * *

**EDWARD**

He watched her go up the stairs, that air of aristocracy once again back. So far, she has been cordial and polite. She has not provoked anyone, and most of her aloof attitude only comes when she has been provoked. He remembered earlier when Kate left the house unscathed, and how Paul fell to the ground only because he attacked first.

Jane was starting to become such a different person from what common knowledge of her is. Would the rest of the Volturi be the same?

She hadn't noticed when he read her mind, and he was glad she was distracted.

When Jacob left, her mind reverted to a wolf attack, and Edward was sure it wasn't Paul who was attacking her. He shuddered at the memory. He closed his eyes, trying to analyze the images he saw. He had heard screaming, a girl and a boy, he could see teeth, yellowed, spittle flying, blood spurting in all directions. He had heard her screaming for Alec, for her mother, for her father.

Edward shook his head, clearing it. She was afraid of wolves way before Paul.

He thought about following her up the stairs, and comforting her through her painful memories, but he figured someone else should know about this trauma, such as a certain wolf who wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

He quickly ran out the door, following Jacob's scent. He quickly caught up with him, for the wolf wasn't in hurry, taking a more leisurely jog. When he neared, he stopped, and he looked back at the vampire curiously.

"Change back, we have a problem" Edward said, urgently.

The wolf walked behind a tree, and emerged as Jacob, pulling on a shirt. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah" Edward said, running a hand through his hair "It's about Jane."

Something akin to anger flashed through Jacob's eyes, "Did she do anything to Nessie?"

Edward shook his head, still ever grateful at the protective instinct imprinting gives. At least he can be sure that Nessie would always have a protector. "No, it's about Paul and Jane."

Jacob's brow raised "Did you tell her?"

"No. She's afraid of wolves." Edward said "I read her mind when you mentioned Paul, she had been attacked by wolves. I assume it was when she was still human, she was bleeding in that memory."

Jacob sighed loudly "Woah, that does make things more complicated."

"We have to keep Paul away from her, unless he can control himself."

"That's going to be hard. Paul was angry earlier, he didn't want to imprint on a leech." Jacob quickly added "No offense."

Edward decided to ignore the leech bit "Jacob, I can assure you that if what happened earlier happens again, Jane will end up killing Paul."

Jacob nodded "Come with me, we have to tell Sam about this."

With a curt nod, they ran.

* * *

**PAUL**

The elders sat in a semi circle, the smoke of the incense and herbs filling the tiny space. It was a combination to induce a clear mind, something they needed when Sam called them for their wisdom.

He felt Sam shift beside him, as they both watched the faces of the generation before them. He was glad the whole pack wasn't allowed inside, it would have been far too stuffy.

Almost of all of them were non-shifters, for they were of the time when the Cullens, or any of the vampires, had not been around. They were the largely skipped generation, but still, they hold wisdom and knowledge that a young wolf like him needed greatly.

He saw Sue Clearwater, the youngest, and by far the kindest, of the members, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He still felt the pain that Leah and Seth had felt at the death of their father, and his respect for Sue grew and grew.

"Sam" Billy Black said, beckoning his alpha to speak.

Sam cleared his throat, and Paul knew the apprehension of facing the father of his co-alpha "We seek the council's guidance" He said, his voice echoing loud in the small space "Paul Lahote, my third-in-command has imprinted on a pale-face."

Silence greeted them.

"Well, I have gift baskets ready if you need help in telling her" Sue said, ever the good-natured Sue. Clearly, Seth inherited his kindness from his mother.

"No, uhm, thank you, but he imprinted on a really pale-faced one." Sam said, trying to emphasize the paleness.

Paul's thoughts returned to her skin, so cold, so pale, so beautiful. She was like a marble statue, dazzling and awe-inspiring. He felt that tug again, the tug he has been fighting against since he ran away from the Cullen home. He needed her. Badly.

"Isn't this more a cause for celebration?" one of the older members quipped, inciting chuckles.

Paul knew this was an awkward position to be in. He felt bad for Sam who tried to find the proper words for this. But Paul really wanted to get out of there, go back to her.

"I imprinted on a cold one." He said loudly.

And once again, silence.

Sue gasped loudly, and then the murmurs among the council came. He could see the faces fleet against the smoke as they conferred among themselves, he could feel Sam tense beside him.

"This is unheard of" Billy said, silencing the murmurs. "The value of the imprinting is a way to pass on our ancestor's gift, it is to procreate our inheritance."

Paul knew this, he knew what it would come to.

"And the cold-ones are our enemies." The father of Jacob Black continued "The only treaty we hold are with the Cullens."

"There is Renesmee" Sue quickly said "She is part vampire, and the imprintee of Jacob."

"As you've said, she is part vampire" Billy Black said, and at once Paul felt the burden of having to explain to the tribe that the imprinting on a half vampire by Ephraim Black's great grandson was indeed a great one. He had known Billy all his life, and in all honesty, he looked really tired these past months. "She is also part human" he continued, "And a member of the cold-ones that we hold a peaceful treaty with."

"She is with the Cullens" Paul quickly said "She is under Carlisle's charge."

"Temporarily" Sam added. Paul cast his alpha a glare, but Sam refused to meet his eyes "She is a member of a different coven, and will only be with the Cullens for a short period of time."

"I've met cousins of the Cullens." Sue suddenly said "They also hunt animals."

Paul was suddenly more thankful for her presence.

"But she is not a cousin. She is part of the Italian coven, the one who came to destroy the half-breed." Sam said loudly. "Her eyes are red." Sam added dryly, but in Paul's mind, all he could see was the crimson beauty in them.

And once again, silence.

"She is still an enemy of our tribe, whether she is with or not with the Cullens" Another member spoke up "We've already allowed the abomination, because unlike the usual cold-ones, this one can bear child."

"What should we do then?" Sam said, his face hard and taut.

"We must cut the imprinting." Spoke another.

Paul felt some fury in him. Of course he understood it, he knew what imprinting does, what it's for, but it's not like his Jane could help who she is. His Jane. His.

He shook his head, and a moment of clarity came upon him. They were planning on eliminating her. Paul knew that Sam was against this imprinting, he knew he should be too, but out of everyone there, Sam should understand. The fevered wanton desire, the unexplainable need.

He could hear the murmurs again, he could see them coming to a conclusion, a conclusion he knew he would need to go against.

"What is her name?"

The members present all grew quiet. It was Old Quil who spoke. And Old Quil barely spoke during council meetings. He was the last member of Ephraim Black's pack, the only one left alive who had witnessed the treaty with the Cullens. Out of the members of the council, he was the only one who had the ability to phase.

He looked at Paul with his old wizened eyes, a smile on his old face.

"What is her name?" He repeated.

Paul looked at Sam, who gave him a nod to answer.

"Jane" He answered, and when he did, he had to smile. He loved the feel of her name on his lips. It felt right, it felt perfect.

"Jane" Old Quil repeated. He took a deep breath, letting his lungs inhale the pungent smoke, and he released it slowly, all the while, everyone kept silent. "I remember when I first saw my Molly" He said slowly. Paul noticed how he let the name relish on his tongue, like some delicacy. "She was pale-faced, not of our tribe."

"But that is-" Started a different council member, but a raised hand from Old Quil made him shut up.

He took another deep breath, and Paul instinctively followed his actions. He found the aroma soothing, relaxing.

"My Molly" there he goes again, saying it like some delightful confection "became my life. She gave me my children, and my children's children, including one of this generation of wolves. My namesake."

Paul started feeling sick in his stomach.

"An imprint" he continued "Is sacred. We do not harm imprints, even now." He spoke with such finality, that Paul hoped no one would speak up. Until he realized he was opening his own mouth.

"Jane" Paul spoke her name with such gentleness "Is dead. She would not be able to carry our inheritance. She died decades ago. She is dead."

Old Quil became thoughtful, and everyone looked at him. He was deep in his own thoughts, when suddenly his face broke into a wide smile "Think about this, young Paul, if she had died so many years ago, then why did the fates bring her here to be the center of your life?" He chuckled, "For now, let us let the imprinting take its natural course." The council members gave their assent, although some of them reluctantly, and Paul felt relief.

"Now, Sue" Old Quil turned to the youngest member "Would you be so kind as to provide Paul a gift basket?"

* * *

**EDWARD**

The run with Jacob had proven fruitless. They arrived at the reservation, at Sam's house, only to be informed that he and Paul were currently in a council meeting. He wouldn't be able to talk to him until tomorrow.

He left Jacob, who promised to bring Sam and Paul to him come morning, and he ran back to his cottage. He noticed, as he passed by his old home, the lights in his room to be open. He saw Jane, staring out at the scenery. As quietly as he could, he slid into their home.

Bella was on the couch, watching some late night TV, while he assumed Nessie was already fast asleep in her room.

"Hey!" His mate greeted her warmly, and he snuggled in her hug. "Did you get lost on the way here?" She joked.

He chuckled, burying his head on the crook of her neck "No, I had to go with Jacob to La Push."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah, it's about Jane and Paul."

Bella pulled away from him, and she pouted "Did Paul tell her already?"

He chuckled, kissing her full lips "No, no." He rubbed his wife's cheek. He loved that, to be able to call her his wife. "Jane is afraid of wolves. She was attacked by one when she was still alive."

Bella's eyes widened "She told you that?"

Edward looked sheepish "I read her mind. She was relieving the memory when Jacob apologized for Paul. So we went to go tell Sam and Paul about it, but they were in a council meeting so they still don't know."

"Oh" She became thoughtful "I kind of feel sorry for her." She said softly "Is that bad? I mean she wants to kill my child, and myself, but I feel sorry for her."

He smiled, and kissed her once again, deeply this time "No, it just means you're absolutely perfect." He said through the kiss.

It was her turn to smile, as she held him close.

"So how do you think Paul is going to handle this?" She asked, as they snuggled into comfortableness, letting the television drone on.

"I heard they were talking to the council about just that. I mean Jane is very.." Edward thought of an appropriate word.

"Jane-ish?" Bella supplied.

And Edward chuckled, he was truly lucky to have finally found his mate.

* * *

**ALEC**

The plane ride back to Voltura was quiet for him. He hated the plane, he hated flying in the tin can, but Jane always made it bearable for him. He had no fear of the process, but the fact that they're such in an enclosed and cramped space bothered him. His Jane would often assure him, distract him with games, and the usually long flight ended up seeming far too short.

He missed her as soon as they left her, and he missed her all throughout the flight. The scowl on his face showed his absolute displeasure, especially when he walked back to his room, while the room across from him remained closed.

"Alec" It was Demetri, knocking at his open door "The Masters wants to see us, once you're ready."

"We should have bought her a cellular phone before we left." Alec mumbled, once again donning on his cloak.

"I heard from Heidi that the Mistresses gave Jane some money. She's a smart girl, she would know to buy one." Demetri said, giving Alec a pat on his head.

Alec looked longingly at the phone by his bedroom. The whole of their Volturi castle was much like a hotel. They had phones in every room, and a receptionist, one of the lower level guards, that connected them. He thought about calling Jane, but he also knew she would have to establish her dominance around such feeble creatures such as the Cullens.

But he missed his sister terribly.

"I would follow shortly" He said, grabbing the phone "Just give me five minutes."

Demetri gave him a kind smile, and a nod "I'll inform them promptly, and please inform Janie I miss her terribly too." And with that, he left.

Alec smiled a bit too wide as he grabbed the phone, dialing for the operator.

"Reception" A curt voice answered.

"Yes" Alec said "Can you please connect me to the Cullen residence."

"Right away, sir." The receptionist said. There was a click, and a whirr, and Alec held his breath expectantly.

"Sir" it was the receptionist again "I am so sorry but we do not have anyone with the name Cullen in the directory."

Alec frowned "Can you double check?" and he quickly added "If not Cullen, can you check on Hale?"

"Of course sir" and once again, there was a click, then a whirr, then in a few moments "I am truly sorry sir, there are no Cullens or Hale in the directory."

Alec's frown deepened.

"Hello? Sir?" the receptionist asked.

Alec shook his head, maybe the Masters would know. "Never mind, thank you for your services." And he hung up.

He quickly exited his room, following the direction Demetri went to. He needed to contact the Cullens, he needed to talk to his Janie. He was walking a bit too fast to notice Felix around the corner, and the two guards almost bumped into each other.

"Alec!" The bigger guard called out "I had hoped to catch Jane on the telephone, but it seems like I got the news too late."

Alec shook his head "I never got to talk Jane, the Volturi directory has no contact information for the Cullens. Or the Hales."

Felix frowned too "But that's impossible. The Masters wouldn't leave the little one as isolated like that."

"I know." Alec said, starting to walk to the direction of the throne room "I just wish Jane would purchase a cellular phone soon."

His mind was whirring, too much thoughts about the peculiar happenings to listen to Felix talk about Heidi. He was far too worried about his sister. The Masters had made it seem like he would be able to contact her at his leisure, but it seems not to the case. He wanted to make sure his sister was safe.

He was about to enter the throne room, when Master Marcus walked up to him.

"Alec" the quiet Master called him, beckoning him to follow.

Alec looked back at Felix, who just shrugged. The two of them made motions to follow, but Master Marcus raised a hand "Only Alec for now, Felix, for now you must attend to the other Masters."

With a wary look shared between them, Felix gave the Master a nod before doing as he was told.

Alec walked in pace with Master Marcus, who held out a hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"I know you must be wondering why I had agreed to let Jane stay with the Cullens, and I know that you find this simply unacceptable."

Alec held his tongue, for fear of what he might end up saying to their Master.

But Master Marcus seemed to sense this, and once again gave him a pat on his shoulder. "It is time I explain it to you, and I truly hope that you would understand."

They entered the library, where on a large table was an open book of families and names.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Almost nearing the final chapters of the original story, and more Jane and Paul in the next chapter!

Also, reviews are extremely helpful, so please don't be shy about it.

Also, my other story, the JanexEmbry one, is not hold, I just really want to catch this up to the original fic. You should look into that too :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Brief Interlude

**JANE**

She rolled on the bed, from one end to the other.

The sheets were soft, and the mattress was fluffy, and it was just divine. She didn't have a bed back in Volturi, she didn't need one. She had several comfortable couches though, just perfect for reading and the like. But after this, she would request for a bed just like this.

So soft.

But after rolling a few more times, Jane was bored.

She had watched the mind reader earlier as he ran to the forest and came slinking back. She wondered if he was having an affair with the fur coat. Maybe that was why the fur coat acted so nice to Nessie, he was her second father. Jane toyed with that idea, having at first thought the shield was most likely the one to have an affair. But this one, this little development, was way juicer. So scandalous, and Master Aro would certainly love to have that leverage.

Such an affair, or any affair for the matter, might prove to be the last ace they need in disbanding the Cullen clan. She formed several instances on how to tell the shield about the torrid love affair her eternal husband was having, such as staging a scenario where the wife gets home early when the husband and his lover carousing in their own cottage. The ensuing chaos would be very entertaining.

She would have to be discreet about this plan, and Jane knew just how to make it seem like an absolute accident. Of course, she needed permission to go about with such dastardly deeds, since executing her planned "intervention" would damper her from staying in the Cullen household. The two ways it could go through was that they would either send her away so they can deal with their familial affairs, or that they would forget about her being there altogether, the former which she prefers greatly. Maybe that little dramatic interlude would be beneficial for whatever observe and report assignment she has been tasked with.

Plus, doing so would certainly relieve her of her found boredom.

But after having drawn that conclusion and her plan to make a plan, Jane was once again, in lack of better words, bored.

She heard nothing of her other temporary housemates, and figured that since everyone had their own respective mates, they did what most mates would do. So Jane was left alone to her boredom.

Not even a television in the room to numb her over-thinking brain.

She pondered going to the den area, to see some mindless late night show, but that meant going through the area with the broken glass wall. Jane was not afraid, she just hated being reminded of the mangy fur hat.

Finally, she decided to empty her trunks. Her clothes were already neatly in the cabinets, a task she did earlier, but several boxes were still set in the deeper areas. Most of them were shoes, but one of the bigger boxes held something Jane did not expect.

She smiled, for now she had something to do.

* * *

**PAUL**

Sue really did make a gift basket. And it was positively impressive.

Paul could only watch in amazement as Sue Clearwater handed him a rather sizeable basket, wrapped in clear cellophane. It was filled with a bouquet of dried wild flowers, a new journal, and a set of colored pens, two jars of jams, and two bars of chocolates, one milk and one dark, and a bag of trail mix. It also had several pamphlets, one explaining the history of their tribe, the one commonly known. The next was the inner history, about the wolves and the shape shifting. The last one was a basic guide to imprinting. She had written it much like a manual, and had attached her card to it.

"Make sure she knows she can contact me any time if she has any questions" Sue told him "We can meet up somewhere if she wants, or even tour our lands." The kind smile she gave him made him forget that the girl he was about to give the gift basket to was a blood sucker.

It was true that he was deeply enamored by her, by her beauty, by her strength and power, but the inner conflict is still there. They are mortal enemies, they were never meant to be soul mates.

"Thanks, Sue." Was all he managed to say, as he carefully cradled the basket in his arms.

The council meeting had finished in a positive note for him, but Sam seemed to refuse to talk to him. He found his alpha waiting for him outside the tent, along with Seth who was waiting for his mother.

Sam's eyes widened at the basket "I didn't think she was serious with the gift basket."

Seth chuckled "She calls it Welcome-to-the-pack basket, I helped write those pamphlets."

Paul smiled "Do you think this'll work?"

Seth just laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Sam looked at him pointedly "I'm sorry, Paul."

Paul glared at his alpha. Sam was and still is his best friend, they were the closest in the pack. But if he once again suggests in killing Jane, Paul wasn't sure if their friendship can hold steady.

But to his relief, Sam continued "I'm sorry for even thinking about harming your imprint." He placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye "I know that you, being my best friend, would guard Emily with your life. I promise to the same with Jane."

He said with such ferocity and sincerity that Paul smiled wide at him "Good to know."

"Speaking of Jane" Seth quipped, grinning his signature grin "Jacob wants you to meet up with him tomorrow. He and Edward just found something interesting about her."

Paul's interest quickly piqued "Something interesting?"

Sam shook his head, and chuckled "Man, you really got stung hard."

He ignored his alpha, and instead focused on Seth "What interesting something?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "He wouldn't say, he wanted to talk to you two first." The younger wolf saw his mother emerge from the council area, and bid good bye to his friends.

"He told me to tell you to just meet him near the boundaries, he'll tell you everything." And with that, Seth and Sue went on their way.

The excitement in Paul was bubbling. He wondered and imagined what kind of thing they found out about Jane. Maybe it was her favorite color? It would be nice for him to know that.

Or maybe that she decided she didn't want to hunt humans anymore. That would actually be one of the best case scenarios. Or maybe it would be both things. He imagined how it would be, for the two of them, when he gets her flowers of her favorite color. How she would wrap her arms around him and give him a tight hug. Since she wouldn't hunt humans anymore, they might be able to watch a movie together. Paul relished the idea of the two of them in a dark movie theater, some popcorn and slush for him, how he would subtly drape his arm over her shoulders, how she would lean in close, and the two of them would just sit like that until the end of the credits.

He was getting giddy again. Far too giddy. And it was all because of a vampire named Jane.

"Paul?"

He shook his head, clearing it back again to focus on his alpha. Sam had a large and amused grin, his arms crossed over his chest, eye brow raised as he stared at his friend.

"You look happy" Sam said, mirth in his voice.

Paul just shrugged, while his alpha laughed. Tomorrow was starting to look like a great day for him.

* * *

**ALEC**

Alec was getting bored. For an old vampire trapped in a body of a boy, he still found it hard to enjoy learning. Quite unlike his sister, who had taken the opportunity of eternal life to pore over manuals over manuals, books over books, taking in everything she could like a sponge. Alec preferred to learn about modernity, technology, and whatever gadget is trending. If Jane's room was filled with books, his had a cabinet filled with the latest gaming consoles, and a 46 flat inch TV screen that lowers itself from the ceiling with a flick of a remote control. He liked what the modern age had to offer, and had been the one to convince the Masters that investing in a small company called Sony would be beneficial for their coven.

He was right, of course, for he and Jane were rarely wrong.

He felt the urge to yawn, even if he didn't need sleep, but the droning voice of Master Aro, as he listed upon family names upon family names, was indeed getting too much for him. He toyed with the idea that he had found the way for his kind to find sleep, but decided to keep it to himself in respect for the speaker.

"My boy" Master Marcus said, once again getting his attention.

Alec looked to where the Master was pointing at, a long finger on a yellowed page. He read the name in the flowery script, and scowled.

"Do you recognize this name?" Master Marcus asked him, his voice getting a hint of energy that Alec has never heard of.

"Yes, Master" his lip, forming a grim line. Of course he recognized that name. He still remembers the terror, how their mother tried to protect them. He could remember Jane screaming for him, for their parents, how she was almost torn up into pieces. He could remember his parents, pleading and begging for sanctuary and salvation. Of course he recognized that name.

"There is something you must now, Alec" Master Marcus said, his voice once again having that unusual burst of energy, as he grabbed Alec's hands in his own "My gift recognizes relationships among people. I know that you and your sister have one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen. Far stronger than other siblings, far stronger than eternal mates like myself and my Didyme, like the Cullens, even stronger than Chelsea's ability." His crimson eyes sought Alec, and there was some form of brightness there, some form of euphoric understanding that he seemed to be having a hard time explaining in words. "I have known that since the first time I've seen both of you, your bond has stood through so much, and will continue to do so, but there is something else you must know. When Eleazar saw you, when he-"

The loud echoing knock disrupted the master, who quickly reverted to his calmer self, much to Alec's relief and surprise. He was confused as to what the Master had to say, what Eleazar saw in them, and why the name of their persecutor was so relevant to today's circumstances, but Master Marcus had already called in the one who knocked.

The doors opened to reveal Heidi, who flashed both of them one of her winning smiles. Alec thought Heidi was pretty, as did most people who saw her, Felix in particular, but he had always thought her beauty paled greatly from the blonde Cullen.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Heidi bowed low before entering "The Masters have been looking for the both of you" She said simply, baring the door open for them.

With a curt nod, Master Marcus shut the book, letting some debris of dust float around them, before gesturing Alec to follow him. "It seems we must postpone this conversation for a while longer" he said, sounding once again tired, but he did spare the younger vampire a smile.

With still so many questions whirring inside his head, Alec reluctantly followed. He realized he had forgotten to as Master Marcus about a way to contact his sister during her stay at the Cullens.

* * *

**EDWARD**

He could finally see the sun rising up. Sleeping was something that Edward did miss, but the kind of productivity he had during nighttime was astounding. He has read millions of books and is well versed about literary topics, and his sleeplessness compounded by his innate desire to do well has made him an accomplished student many times over. But one topic he has never found the greatest interest in is learning languages. Not that learning such new things would be hard for him, but the fact that he wouldn't have anyone to talk to in such language, for they would only stay in English speaking areas, deterred him from actually forming a great deal of interest in it.

He was quite impressed with Jane, for she had switched from German to Chinese (or was it Korean, he can't be sure) so seamlessly and flawlessly that she could be mistaken for a native speaker. Clearly the Volturi's berth required such talents.

Or maybe she was just more interested in the topic than he was?

Either way, Edward watched the orange glow of the coming sun peek through the tops of the trees. It was going to be day soon, and he had just finished his online shopping. Bella, who was still new at the no sleep thing, would still lay down in bed, more by habit rather than need, and would take the time to meditate.

Edward, who was more used to the sleeplessness and lack of rest that vampires required, spent the night on Amazon, shopping for language DVDs and CDs, those learn a language in 90 minutes, or for 10 minutes a day type of deal. He was sure he won't have the patience for book study, and that the audio component of his purchases would be engaging enough for him. Plus, the fact that most of them are lessons done in short bursts of time would mean he wouldn't have any time to lose interest. He could even share them with Bell and Nessie, thus creating learning companions that would be beneficial for his own growth.

All in all, Edward was feeling quite accomplished, and had an odd skip to his step. Of course, he still had to inform Paul about his imprint's trauma, but that would be a bridge he'd cross when he get to it.

He was excited for the coming package, even going as far as fighting the urge to run towards the post office and checking their boxes. Even though the mailman, amazingly, can reach their house in his route, they decided long ago that having a blood pumping human alone near them might be a bit too hard to resist. Even when their self-control was at their best, they didn't bother changing it because the PO boxes were a lot more convenient for them.

Instead, he took a walk to their home, wondering if Jane had caused any trouble her first night. What greeted him when he got in the door was the sight of Alice and Rosalie having a face off. Both of his sisters sat across from each other, each with a similar scowl on their faces, hands crossed over their chest. Their respective mates stood together, apart but near enough in case the two females decide to lunge at each other.

Somehow, his odd happy feeling instantly disappeared, and all he wanted to do was slink back to his cottage with his sleeping daughter and meditating wife.

"Edward" Rosalie said curtly, "Would you please tell Alice it was stupid of her to agree with letting the Volturi bitch stay here."

Before he could say anything, Alice spoke up, in the same curt tone "Edward" She said, the usually enthusiastic exuberance toned down a lot "Would you please tell Rosalie that I can see the future, I know Jane isn't going to hurt us."

Once again, Edward got cut off before he could even spoke, with Rosalie's snapping "Edward, please tell the oh so special Alice that her visions aren't all accurate."

Edward tried opening his mouth to voice out something, but Alice was faster "Edward, please tell Rosalie that my visions are still more reliable than her gut feeling."

Edward just stopped trying at this point and stood by Jasper and Emmett, both of whom spared him a look of pity.

"Edward" Rosalie continued, her tone snarky "Please tell Alice that she can take her visions and shove them up he-"

"Enough."

The five of them looked up to see Carlise, his hand over his temple. Vampires couldn't get headaches, but it was clear their patriarch was in distress. "This has been going on for hours now."

The two women suddenly felt ashamed, and let their arms fall to their side. Both of them now sported apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry" Alice squeaked, as she fidgeted with her thumbs. Rosalie, who was equally sorry, only showed it by turning her head away.

"I know this isn't the best situation to be in" Carlisle said, giving both girls a pat on their shoulder "But it's not as bad as anyone thinks it is. Jane has been nothing but cooperative since she came here, and even if it's been just a day, she hasn't lashed out at anyone."

Edward knew this to be true, and had actually witnessed such drastic differences in the youthful looking vampire. He hasn't let his guard down or anything, but it seemed that Jane was not going to pull of anything disruptive.

"Why are all of you so okay with this?" Rosalie said, staring at her family. She was tired, Edward could sense it, he could hear her distress. She wanted nothing else but to know why everyone was so placid about having Pain Jane, the witch of the Volturi, stay with them when she stood by her Masters just a few days ago, at the forefront of the would-be battle that would have surely decimated both sides in numbers. Rosalie was scared, and Edward felt bad for her.

"I'm curious about it too" Edward said, casting Jasper a glance. He knew the empath knew, for Alice never goes without telling her mate. He loved that aspect of their relationship, and tries to emulate it with the one he and Bella has.

But Jasper had employed the same technique as Alice and Jane, and so instead of thinking about Alice's vision, his mind was filled with old Western songs. Edward was slowly starting to feel the strain of not having liberal use of his gift.

Alice shook her head "You'll all find out, in due time. It's best I don't tell you or else it might affect the future."

Edward focused on her, and once again, nothing but rhymes.

Alice fixed her eyes on all of them, imploring them to listen, and Jasper sent everyone a wave of calm. It was effective, for Rosalie finally gave up, een if she still stands defiantly.

"Well if that matter is closed for now" Carlisle said, sounding worn "I guess it's time to take our guest hunting."

Rosalie flipped her blonde hair back, and walked to the door "I'm not going" was all she said, before she walked off to the direction of the Edward and Bella's cottage.

Alice cast them an apologetic look before running off to follow Rosalie.

With a shake of his head, Carlisle beckoned his sons up the stairs.

"So why weren't the two of you saying anything earlier?" Edward asked his brothers.

Emmett shrugged "Both of them promised not to talk to us for a whole year" To which Jasper nodded his agreement.

The images that flashed in Edward's head from his brother's mind reminded Edward why he hated his gift. All he could do was shudder while Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Jasper ignored the exchange.

The four Cullens reached Jane's door, and Edward was near enough to hear her thoughts. His brow furrowed at listening, for she was listing out colors and hues.

"We have to take her as far as we can from the town." Carlisle said, as he knocked on the door.

"And as far away from the border." Jasper said "The wolves may be our friends now, but they might still be hostile towards her."

Edward then remembered he was supposed to meet Jacob, Sam and Paul this morning, to explain to Paul about the delicate Jane situation. He groaned to himself, but of course Jasper felt his change in emotional state.

The door opened, and revealed Jane. In overalls. With a baby pink shirt. Her hair tied in braids. Face and clothes smudged in paint. a paintbrush stuck behind her ear, and another one in her hand. Smiling a very different smile from the malicious one they were so used to. All four Cullens were clearly taken aback, especially Emmett who was a bit lost for words.

But Jane was quick to react, screwing her cherubic face back to a scowl, glaring at them with her crimson, slightly darker eyes "What do you want?" She spat at them, venom dripping, and instantly everyone was relieved that it was still Jane they were talking to. Relieved, but barely.

* * *

**JANE**

She must thank Corin and the Mistresses for this, and Heidi too. She set up her easel by the window, where the scant light provided amazing textures for the scenery. She smiled to herself.

The only good thing about Forks Washington was its breathtaking scenery. Of course she has seen and witnessed far better sights, such as the aurora borealis in Alaska, and the hidden caves of Mexico. But for a place as bleak and dreary, the sight was simple marvelous.

It was so haunting.

She decided to change from her sweater and jean look, mostly because she did not want to ruin any more clothes than her black dress. She once again made a mental note for dry cleaning, and for paying for the large glass wall. She found a pair of overalls, childish and something she would not be caught in public. After much rummaging, she also found a light pink shirt with cuffed princess sleeves, which would have been perfect if she was thirteen years old, and not some decades old vampire. Jane would feel no regret in ruining both articles of clothing, and so she wore them to paint.

She set up the square frame, and tacked on the cloth canvas, stretching the sides and making sure it was not folded or wrinkled in any area. She braided her hair as she surveyed the surroundings. She wanted to paint the Mistresses another scenic view. She knew they get bored in that tower, with the same old sight day in and day out, so Jane takes the time to show them other sceneries. She was sure they would appreciate this one.

Finally deciding on the composition, she readjusted her easel, and set off to work.

First, she needed some water to thin out the paints. With her worn and used container in hand, she made the short trek to the bathroom across the hall. She was careful and quiet, making sure to not alert anyone at home of her short excursion. But once she was back in the sanctuary of her temporary room, she broke off into a hurried patter.

It took her some time to get the colors just right, but as she went on, the cathartic feeling of brush on canvas and the thickness of the paint sent her in a wonderful mood. Even with the obvious sounds of an argument from the seer and the ice queen. She knew they were talking about her, and she knew they disagreed greatly about her being there. She would have to question Alice about her insisting, but for now, she was more than satisfied with finishing her newest masterpiece.

As the morning light peeked above the firs, she was done, and there was a huge smile on her face. She stood admiring her work.

Jane has always liked art. It provided her an escape, and her family enjoyed the results. She could still remember her first painting, still life of fruit that she gave Alec. The quality of her work now was leagues away from that one, but her brother still displayed that very first one in his bedroom, pride evident in his sister's work.

Art, painting in particular, makes her forget about the dreariness and monotonous tone that her life usually takes when the Masters have nothing for her to do. Right now, art has made her forget where she was, and when the knock came, she had thought it would be Alec or Felix or Demetri, and opened it with a wide smile.

What she found were not her brothers, but the Cullens, in particular the mind reader, the big lug, the empath, and the doctor. It took her a second to realize what a sight she must be, but mustered enough mind to revert her face to its neutral and scowling form.

"What do you want?" She spat, as venomous as she can. She had wanted to clean up her materials and herself before anyone found her. She cast them all the coldest glare she could muster, all the while singing French nursery rhymes in her head. The screwed up and constipated look came upon the mind reader's face again, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Well little girl, we just thought you might be up for some breakfast." The big lug said, a very mischievous smile on his face. Jane felt the urge to just give him a big wallop of pain, but stopped herself. She was doing so good for far too long to mess it up right now.

"I am very capable of feeding myself" She said, and for a bit of theatricality, she bared her sharp teeth.

"We would rather take you with us" The good doctor said "We need to show you the borders of the land."

She rolled her eyes "I promised my Masters I would follow the rules, take my word and theirs, I will not drink from a human whilst I am in your hospitable" She said the word with a bit snark "care." She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at all four of them.

"Nice painting" The empath said, and Jane cast him a cold one.

And once again, all he did was shrug and turn away. "I'm not hungry" He said, entering a door "Go on without me."

"How about you?" The doctor asked the mind reader.

Jane fumed, why were they acting like she had no choice in this? "I said I will not drink from any human. I do not have the need for any escort just to feed on animals."

But they continued to ignore the topic that she was pursuing.

"That is a nice painting" The mind reader said, and Jane fought down the urge to go and rip his over styled hair, that probably has a whole bottle and a half bottle of hair products.

"Thank you" She said curtly, "Now would all of you please leave me to my own now."

"And that is such a cute little outfit" The big lug said. Jane so wishes Felix was there to kick him hard in his smug face.

She turned sharply to him, eyes seething, clearly showing that she meant business, and that if he insults her in that tone again, she will take it as an offense and 'defend' herself.

Usually, this would incite fear in her target, however, the big lug just broke into a wider smile that seemed to also affect his two remaining companions. "I know you can kill me" he said, hand on his chin approvingly "But you look adorable."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews :) I really do appreciate them it motivates me so much to read reviews, so please feel free to give me some more. I hope you enjoy this one too!


End file.
